1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting apparatus, more particularly to a low-power high-intensity lighting apparatus that includes few parts and that is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,122, there is disclosed a conventional low-power high-intensity lighting apparatus that includes a housing, a lamp base, and a lamp unit. The housing includes a curved reflector. The lamp base includes a coupling post and a cap. The coupling post has an end that engages the reflector. The cap defines a diode-receiving cavity, and has an end that engages the coupling post. The lamp unit includes a light-emitting diode that is disposed in the diode-receiving cavity.
In use, when power is supplied to the lamp unit, the light-emitting diode generates light that propagates rearwardly toward the reflector and that is reflected forwardly by the reflector. A high luminance output is thus obtained.
Although the conventional low-power high-intensity lighting apparatus achieves its intended purpose, in order to achieve the high luminance output, numerous parts are needed. Therefore, the assembly process thereof is relatively complicated, and results in poor productivity and higher costs.